


All the king's horses and all the king's men

by Anarco_Girl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarco_Girl/pseuds/Anarco_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur não tem mais certeza se ele ainda pode melhorar as coisas. Talvez ele não possa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the king's horses and all the king's men

**Author's Note:**

> Vou colocar isso aqui só porque o fadom em português está praticamente deserto.

Arthur precisa de um herdeiro. Camelot precisa de um herdeiro. E mesmo que Arthur realmente queira seja Merlin – para sempre e sempre – os dois nunca poderia ser nada além de mestre e servo.

O jovem rei sabe que todas as promessas foram quebradas. Ele beija cada centímetro que pode alcançar do corpo do mago, toca-o com devoção, sussurra 'eu te amo' e 'sempre vai ser você' mas sabe que isso não significa mais nada. Arthur está preste a casar com uma serva –alguém do mesmo status de Merlin – e há em Gwen mais nobreza do que na metade das mulheres da realeza que Arthur conheceu. Gwen é perfeita, leal,forte e corajosa. Gwen é tudo isso, mas Merlin também é. E Arthur não consegue ver como isso tudo pode ser justo. Sim, Arthur a ama e tem certeza que ela o ama de volta, mas sempre vai haver Merlin, sempre perto para lembra-lo de todas as coisas que Arthur quer, mas não pode ter.

Arthur não tem mais certeza se ele ainda pode melhorar as coisas. Talvez ele não possa. Está prestes a casar com alguém que não é Merlin e nem mesmo Arthur, com seu poder e coroa, pode mudar esse fato.

Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos.


End file.
